Our future is our past
by lapetitedemoiselle
Summary: Quantas vezes nos disseram que não somos perfeitos? Mas no final quem decide isso?  Pessoas tentam esquecer o passado, mas ele sempre volta. Mesmo quando nada ficou resolvido!
1. Prólogo

OOOOOI, gente :D

Bom, certamente vocês vão se lembrar desta fic. Ela chamava-se **Esquecendo o passado, mudando o futuro**.

Pois bem, decidi voltar a ler e finalmente voltar a repostar a fic, mas com várias alterações.

Corrigi erros, modifiquei situações e quem sabe personagens.

Até agora, fica o prólogo, se bem que já tenho 10 capitulos.

**Reviews e beijos sim**? :*

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

* * *

><p>- Porquê?- ela soluçou com as lágrimas a cairem pelo rosto.<br>- Não faz mais sentido. Fui sincero contigo. Encontrei outra pessoa por quem me apaixonei e trai-te. Não posso continuar com esta farsa.  
>- O que tenho de errado? O que eu fiz?<br>- O problema não é teu. Agora levanta-te. Estás ridicula em joelhos.  
>- Pensei que seria para sempre! - ela levantou-se e choramingou.<br>- Acreditas no para sempre? Achas que eu ficaria contigo? Não gosto de gordas e de raparigas que se vestem mal. Não serves para minha mulher. É isso que querias ouvir?  
>- Se é assim porque casas-te comigo?<br>- A empresa da minha familia estava em crise. Só uma menina rica e de familia poderosa puderia me ajudar. Achas mesmo que se não fosse por isso me casaria com alguem tão feia como tu? Que casaria aos 17 anos?  
>- Houve mais?<br>- O quê?  
>- Houve mais mulheres para além dessa?<br>- Temos mesmo que falar disto?  
>- RESPONDE-ME!- ela gritou fazendo um esforço para para de chorar.<br>- Sim.  
>- Quantas?<br>- 4.  
>O som de um estalo ouviu-se em toda a sala. Ele tocou na bochecha sentindo o calor na agressão.<br>- Acho que merecia isto.  
>- Odeio-te.<br>- Não precisas. Não quero nenhum sentimento teu.  
>- Sai.<br>- Podes ficar com tudo que tinhas antes do casamento. Até esta casa.  
>- Já disse para SAIRES!<br>- Lamento ter sido assim.  
>- Se lamentasses não tinhas feito o que fizes-te.<br>- Simplesmente não era para ser. De certo que encontrarás alguem que te ame. Que não se importe com o facto de seres gorda e vestires mal.- ele disse antes de dar as costas e sair.  
>Ela esperou uns segundos, e caiu de joelhos a chorar, agarrada à maçaneta da porta.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ai Mei - Rainie Yang<span>**

_A ambiguidade faz as pessoas magoar-se__**  
><strong>__A evidência do amor não pode ser encontrada__**  
><strong>__Quando eu devo seguir em frente? Quando eu devo desistir?__**  
><strong>__Eu nem consigo ter coragem para te abraçar.__**  
><strong>__Só pode ir contigo até aqui__**  
><strong>__Ainda há certas coisas que ainda não podemos fazer__**  
><strong>__Somos mais que amigos, mas ainda não somos um casal__**  
><strong>__Parece que vai chover em breve__**  
><strong>__Devo chorar ou não? Sou eu ou tu que pensa demais?__**  
><strong>__Não estou muito convencida, mas há coisas que eu começo a suspeitar__**  
><strong>__Se a pessoa á minha frente, é mesmo, o verdadeiro tu?__**  
><strong>__A ambiguidade faz as pessoas magoar-se__**  
><strong>__A evidência do amor não pode ser encontrada__**  
><strong>__Quando eu devo seguir em frente? Quando eu devo desistir?__**  
><strong>__Eu nem consigo ter coragem para te abraçar.__**  
><strong>__A ambiguidade faz as pessoas serem gananciosas__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__Até que a espera tenha perdido o seu sentido__**  
><strong>__No entanto, eu e tu não somos capazes de escrever o final__**  
><strong>__Deixa a beleza da pena ficar aqui_

* * *

><p><strong>2 anos depois...<strong>

- Andrew, não te esqueças que tens de ir buscar a Miss Anderson ao aeroporto.- Darien relembrou ao amigo.  
>- Dare, acalma-te. Lá estarei. Mas sabes que tenho um encontro com a Mina. Não posso me atrasar. Além do mais o avião só chega daqui a 4 horas.- Andrew reclamou fazendo uma careta.<br>- Sabes o quanto é importante, certo? Ela é a nova sócia. Tem 45% das acções. Que mau exemplo seria se não a fossemos receber?  
>- Se estás assim tão preocupado, então porque não vais tu?<br>- Andrew, combinei encontrar-me com a Ami. Ela esta a fazer a decoração da nossa nova casa e quer que eu veja os moveis para dar uma opinião. E não faças mais essa careta! – Darien atirou uma caneta quando viu o amigo a torcer a cara com nojo.  
>- Se não gosto dela, não tens que reclamar. Estregas-te o teu casamento por culpa dela!<br>- O meu casamento praticamente nunca foi casamento. Além do mais eu não gostava dela e já a tinha traído. Não falemos mais do passado.  
>- Sabes muito bem que ela é minha amiga. Não gosto da Ami e nunca vou aceitar esse relacionamento.<br>- Terás que aceitar. Se um dia nós decidirmos casar, tu como o meu melhor amigo, serás o padrinho.  
>- Nos teus sonhos.- Com tudo dito, Andrew saiu batendo a porta.<br>Darien bufou e esticou-se na cadeira. 2 anos. 2 anos sem ver a Serena. Não tinha noticias nenhumas dela. E porque haveria de ter? Já estava tudo acabado entre eles. Ela deve ter seguido com a vida e ele com a dele. Era um casamento sem futuro. Ela não servia para ele, talvez por isso não se sentisse culpado. Já estava á 2 anos com Ami, e parecia tudo um sonho. Eles completavam-se. Ela era trabalhadora, inteligente, sabia-se vestir, sabia ser uma anfitriã. Quantas vezes, enquanto ele era casado, ele não a tinha levado no lugar de Serena?  
>Darien, não percebia porque toda gente se tinha revoltado contra ele. Não foi melhor ser honesto? Ele precisava do dinheiro da familia dela, apesar de ela ter renunciado a herança toda. O que seria dela desde aquele dia que ele saiu de casa? Ela não tinha dinheiro, não tinha emprego. Darien abanou a cabeça, sacudindo-a do pensamento. Agora ele tinha que se concentrar na empresa.<br>Mais uma vez, a empresa estava em crise. A empresa concorrente ofereceu melhores preços e condições, ganhando assim a corrida para um bom investidor. Já tinha despedido mais de 100 pessoas, outras 100 estavam em risco, o que deixava somente 1200 postos de trabalho. Quantas familias agora não estariam em más condições por causa do despedimento dele? Agora, a salvação, está na nova sócia e pessoa de renome. Parecia ser poderosa no ramo da moda e perfumes. Quem ela era? Havia três meses que Darien fazia essa pergunta. Sempre foi o secretário dela que tratou de tudo com eles e nem a voz dela ele ouviu. O que ela escondia? Seria assim tão importante que nem se importava em se apresentar? Darien podia estar perto da falência mas o seu nome ainda era reconhecido.  
>Darien, olhou pela janela do alto da empresa. As ruas movimentadas, céu nublado. Um sentimento estranho atacava-o. Parecia que algo estava para acontecer. Mas o quê?<p>

- Onde ela está?- Andrew olhou para o relógio. O vôo atrasou-se o que o fez esperar durante 15 minutos, mas agora, o vôo já tinha chegado e nada da miss Anderson. Segundo as informações que lhe tinham dado ela traria um cinto vermelho no vestido preto.  
>- Hum hum.. Desculpe, é o senhor Andrew? – Um homem alto de preto perguntou-lhe.<br>- S-Sou.- Andrew gaguejou. Aquele homem metia medo. Seriamente, nunca na vida tinha visto um homem que mais parecia um macaco.  
>- Ah! Desculpe o atraso. Miss Anderson já está a chegar. Oh... Está ali mesmo. - o homem apontou para trás de Andrew, e ele virou para ver.<br>Um grupo de mulheres e homens vinham na direcção dele. Todos com objectos nos ouvidos e com uma cara de quem estava pronta para atacar. O grupo abriu-se, deixando á mostra a mulher por quem ele tanto esperava. A boca de Andrew abriu-se formando um grande O. Aquilo só podia ser uma alucinação...


	2. Capitulo 01

**Olá a todos! Bom, este capitulo era para ser mais extenso mas decidi cortar uma parte dele e colocar no cap2. porquê? Bom, estou a terminar o meu curso e esta semana é a semana de exames. como não tenho tido tempo para escrever mais decidi colocar este pedaço. Prometo em breve colocar os seguintes e bastante maiores que esta pequena amostra! Em geral estou satisfeita com este capitulo e da maneira como o reescrevi.  
><strong>

**Já agora, alguem aqui tem tumblr? Em principio irei começar a postar as minhas fics num tumblr somente para elas e quem quizesse ler em primeira mão lá, seria bem-vindo.**

**Beijos, e reviews, pleeeease ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

O homem de bigode aproximou-se, com passos silenciosos, da pequena menina de olhos azuis e com dois tótós no seu cabelo louro. Ela choramingava baixinho, esfregando os olhos com as mãos, fungando o nariz em um lenço com a letra S bordada à mão e vários coelhinhos e rosa a decorarem as bordas.

- Vinha a passar e perguntei-me quem seria idiota ao ponto de estar a chorar num baloiço. – o homem ajoelhou-se, levantando com os dois dedos no queixo, a cabeça da menina. Os olhos azuis brilhantes pelas lágrimas fitaram os olhos com o mesmo tom de cor. - Foi quando vi que essa pessoa era a minha menina.

- Pa- Papá.- A menina soluçou, seus olhos vermelhos e a face molhada com as lágrimas. Os olhos nublaram-se com tristeza e tentou esconder o rosto.

- O que aconteceu, minha pequena?- o homem de bigode perguntou com doçura.

- N-No colégio. O colégio e-eles chamam-me cabeça de abóbora. E-E dizem que sou uma baleia e-enorme. – choramingou mais alto a menina, continuando a olhar para o chão e arrastando a ponta dos pés. – Eles dizem que sou feia e que ninguém gosta de mim.

- Estás a chorar por isso?- a menina acenou com a cabeça.-Tu és a coisa mais linda e fofa do meu mundo. A minha lua lembras-te? Tal como a tua mana é a minha estrelinha. E eu gosto de ti. A tua irmã gosta de ti. Olha para a tua irmã. Ela não ouve o que os outros dizem.

- P-Porque eles s-são assim papá?- a menina voltou a fungar o nariz. – A Mina é magra, bonita, linda. No colégio todos querem ser amigos dela.

- Não te deixes afectar. Há pessoas crueis neste mundo. Tens que ser forte para enfrentá-las. - O homem pegou no rosto da menina e fê-la olhar nos olhos dele. - Neste mundo, sempre haverá alguém que te vai magoar, mas também haverá pessoas que se magoarão por estares magoada. E tu não me queres ver triste, pois não?

A menina abanou a cabeça.

- Então limpa as lágrimas, levanta a cabeça e vamos brincar.

A menina limpou as lágrimas com as suas mãos gorduchas e abriu um sorriso.

- Papá... És tu a contar e eu a esconder-me tá?- deu um beijinho ao pai e abraçou-o forte. Depois, começou a correr soltando gargalhadas e com os olhos brilhando.

O homem de bigodes ficou a obervar enquanto a sua pequena lua se afastava correndo e sorrindo. Ele sabia que talvez ela um dia sofresse ainda mais. Ele somente não sabia como impedir esse sofrimento de chegar.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

><p>Serena passeava pelo o seu luxuoso apartamento. Em menos de 24h estaria de volta a Los Angels, enfrentando o seu ex-marido. Estaria ela a fazer o que era certo? Demorou um ano para seguir em frente com a vida. Pediu ajuda ao pai para financiar o seu último ano que faltava para completar seu curso de moda e abriu a sua própria empresa e ainda trabalhava como modelo e desenhista. Ela nunca se deu mal com o seu pai, simplesmente sempre gostou de ser independente (o que com o Darien não podia ser) e ter o seu próprio dinheiro, por isso, mal teve o dinheiro que precisava entregou ao pai a quantia emprestada por ele. O seu pai, bem que pediu para ela ir viver com ele, mas ela recusou. Tinha que começar de novo, para mais tarde enfrentar o seu passado, tinha que viver uma vida que tinha se recusado a viver após ter-se casado aos 17 anos. O amor que sentia por Darien a fez tomar tal atitude. Amava-o? Desde o primeiro segundo que o viu. Mas por culpa dele ela também rapidamente deixou de acreditar no amor.<p>

O som do telemóvel interrompeu as lembranças dela.

- Olá, querida. Como estás? – A voz do Seya soou do outro lado.

- Sinceramente? Nervosa. O meu estômago está a dar pulos.

- Sabes que, não tens que fazer isto. Ainda podes desistir. – Serena não deixou de notar a ansiedade na voz dele.

- Já te disse, que para seguirmos em frente e esquecer o passado temos que enfrentar os nossos fantasmas que ainda nos perseguem.

- Não percebo. Afinal, o que queres? Ver a queda dele?

- Não! Jamais. Quero mostrar que até uma mulher gorda e mal-vestida pode mudar e vingar no mundo.

- Mas...

- Seya, temos mesmo que falar disto? Já foi tantas vezes discutido. - Serena suspirou.- Ligas-te só para dizer isto?

- Não. - Seya respondeu resignado. - Já abri uma conta na Austrália no teu nome. Amanhã será depositado algum do teu dinheiro.

- E onde vou morar?

- Reservei com cobertura dois andares em Melbourne, com um estúdio para tu trabalhares e tens também uma pequena estufa no enorme terraço. Está localizado numa zona com privacidade. É silencioso e calmo.

- A decoração?

- Mina tratou de tudo. Simples e moderno tal como tu gostas.

- A minha irmã sempre soube o que eu gosto. Ela não contou a ninguém, certo? Eu confio nela, mas para guardar segredos ela é terrivel. Acho que o mundo estaria perdido se dependessemos dela.

- Ela não falou. Está toda a gente ansiosa para ver como é a nova sócia.

- E o carro? Não compras-te um muito caro e que dê nas vistas pois não?

- Um Mini-Countryman. Quando chegares ao apartamento vais os papeis em cima da escrivaninha á espera para assinares a compra.

- Quem me vai buscar ao aeroporto?

- Andrew Adams.

- Perfeito. - Serena sorriu levemente.

Serena acertou os últimos pormenores e desligou o telemóvel. De todas as pessoas que sabiam da sua volta à Austrália, Seya foi o único a ser contra. Serena já se tinha apercebido que pela parte dele a amizade já tinha desaparecido e nasceu algo mais. Por várias vezes, pensou em lhe dar uma chance de conquistá-la, mas desde o fim do casamento ela nunca mais olhou para nenhum homem. A sua autoestima tinha sido atingida e caiu em queda livre.

A maior prova da vida dela estava em contagem decrescente. Ter que enfrentar o passado seria a situação mais delicada da vida dela. Ainda podia ouvir o choro dela própria durante estes meses. Podia sentir o sufocar das lágrimas e sons do choro que morria na garganta sempre que ela lembrava as palavras cruas do marido.

Serena dirigiu-se à enorme estante que preenchia a maior parte da parede da sua sala. Varreu com o olhar as fotografias da sua infância até que os seus olhos repousaram numa pequena caixinha prateada. Pegou no delicado objecto e com seu delicado dedo traço a forma de lua que estava na tampa da caixinha. Pegou na caixinha e sentou-se no sofá mais próximo e fechou os olhos. Ainda se lembrava da história daquele objecto e as memórias que ele guardava.

Abriu os olhos e respirou profundamente como se aquele acto pudesse chamar a coragem que parecia querer fugir. Serena não sabia porque ainda guardava aquilo. Será que as memórias dela já não seriam sufecientes para atormentá-la? Ela tentou. Ela tentou deitar o objecto fora, mas não tinha sido capaz. No final, sempre ia buscá-lo ao caixote do lixo.

Serena tocou na manivela da caixinha e deu à corda. A tampa abriu-se e de lá saiu um jovem casal a dançar numa ponte por cima de riacho e com a lua a banhar os dois. A suave melodia costumava ser o som favorito dela, mas agora era uma adaga que espetava profundamente na sua alma.

Passado o que parecia ser uma eternidade, Serena desviou os olhos do jovem casal e abriu a parte inferior da caixinha. Lá, dobrada, estava uma foto tirada alguns anos antes. Uma jovem loura e gordinha sorria com um brilho nos olhos enquanto um jovem alto e moreno encontrava-se sério a mirar a objectiva. Quando tentou guardar a foto, um pequeno telintar fez-la olhar para o chão.

Um aro de ouro branco com pequenas safiras e diamantes brilhavam e chamavam pelos olhos dela. Por momentos, parecia que não ia conseguir desviar o olhar.

Tocou suavemente no aro e ficou a olhar enquanto memórias voltavam à sua cabeça. Não!

Serena colocou o anel de volta ao lugar e fechou com violência a caixinha, atirando-a ao chão.

Um dia ia devolvê-la a quem a ofereceu. Esse dia cada vez mais próximo. Voltando-se para a janela, olhou para o rio Tamisa. Amanhã já não estaria ali e nem sabia quando voltaria e muito menos como estaria a sua alma depois de tudo, mas uma coisa era certa... Não iria fugir mais.

- Miss Anderson, por aqui, por favor. - umas das suas guarda costas apontou para as escadas rolantes. Os restantes seguranças rodearam-na de forma a não deixar à vista quem protegiam.

Serena não se sentia bem. Sentia-se cansada. A correria das últimas horas e a noite sem durmir começavam a dar sinais no corpo dela. As memórias que tanto vinha lutando para deixar para trás teimavam em persegui-la e lembrá-la que não ser amada parecia ser o seu destino.

- O senhor Adams já se encontra á espera. - Lita, sua secretária, assistente e grande amiga, comunicou enquanto a seguia com um caderno de apontamentos na mão.

- Pede para me arranjarem um copo de café. - Serena pediu bocejando. – O meu dia não corre bem se não tomar o meu café e neste momento a minha dor de cabeça está a fazer o meu dia correr mal.

- Sim. Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim. Liga para a agência de limpezas e encontra uma empregada que vá lá a casa limpar só uma vez por semana, pois sabes que gosto de ser eu a limpar e a colocar tudo ao meu gosto. E logo á noite, lembra-me de ligar ao Seya.

- Ok. Tudo apontado, Rena. - Lita falou piscando o olho. - O senhor Shields quer saber quando será o vosso "especial" (re) encontro.

- Marca para daqui a três dias. Além de ser sábado, também quero colocar tudo em ordem para a minha estadia aqui. - Serena respondeu, com o coração aos pulos. – Também vou aproveitar para voltar a analisar os papeis referentes à empresa.

- Ele estava a pensar reservar uma mesa no melhor restaurante da cidade.

- Recusa. Diz que darei uma festa de boas-vindas a mim própria. Aliás, liga para o melhor hotel da cidade e aluga o salão de festas.

- Que tipo de festa será?

- Quero uma festa de gala. As mulheres de vestido do tamanho que desejarem e os homens de smoking. Nada para além destas roupas devem entrar. Ah, e acrescenta o detalhe de que os convidados terão de usar máscara. Afinal, o que é de uma festa sem um pouco de mistério?

- Queres convidar alguém em especial?

- Não. Somente os trabalhadores da empresa e a Mina.

- Nenhum amigo? – Lita levantou os olhos do seu caderno de apontamentos e observou com curiosidade a forma como os olhos de Serena escureciam.

- Não. Ninguém. – Serena desviou o olhar para que as sombras da tristeza não serem visiveís para quem olhasse. Não iria chorar! Qual o mal de nunca ter tido amigos? Além de Mina e Andrew, não tinha mais ninguém. E qual era o mal? Nenhum! Afinal, porque é preciso ter amigos? Serena conseguiu superar as barreiras e não precisou de ninguém.

- Ok. Quem devo contratar para a festa? – Lita desviou o assunto e voltou a concentrar-se no caderno.

- Os decoradores. Eu vou estar presente para supervisionar tudo. Pede aos melhores cozinheiros do hotel para me fazerem uma lista do cardápio e eu verei o que deve ficar. Creio que os servintes serão os do hotel.

- Sim. E quanto aos convites?

- Escolhe tu. Confio no teu bom gosto. Além do mais quero-te a supervisionar a comida. De seguida, virás para a minha beira no baile. Amanhã iremos ver vestidos. – Serena parou e voltou-se para a amiga sorrindo. - Sei o quanto adoras a cozinha e como adoras festas.

- Obrigada- Lita, abraçou-a. - Rena, o Andrew está mesmo ali á frente e pela sua postura parece ter um pouco de pressa e parece estar nervoso.

Serena acenou e respirou fundo, voltando-se para frente e começando a andar de novo. Quando estavam perto ela mandou os seguranças afastarem-se e olhou para o seu amigo de infância. Sorriu por dentro quando o viu a abrir a boca num grande O. Parou a alguns centimêtros dele e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso malandro que costumava usar para ele.

- Antigamente, tu abrias os braços e eu corria para ti. Parece que por aqui muitas coisas mudaram. - Serena mostrou a lingua ao seu petrificado amigo.

Andrew abanou a cabeça como se fosse para acordar e abriu um grande sorriso.

- Rena, que surpresa. Não te sei explicar o quanto surpreendido estou por ver-te aqui e na ocasião que é. – Andrew abraçou-a e levantou-a no ar, rodopiando como se ela ainda fosse a pequena menina com quem ele brincava e protegia.

- Andrew, senti tantas saudades. Nem acredito que já se passaram dois anos e que nesses dois anos não falamos nem te vi mais. – Serena saiu do abraço e olhou para ele. – Pareces mais bonito desde a última vez que te vi. Consigo ver que a Mina fez boas coisas em ti. Já não pareces aquele menino magro e esquesito com os óculos de garrafa.

- Mina não descansou até que eu fizesse mais desporto e aqui estão os resultados. – Andrew olhou de canto para a multidão que a rodeava. – Rena, do que se trata isto tudo? Não consigo entender.

- Drew, o que te parece? Vieste buscar a nova sócia e aqui estou eu. Estes são os meus guarda-costas. Não tens ideia de como os paparazzi podem ser cansativos.

- Mina sabia disto tudo?

- Sim.

- Porque não fui avisado?

- Desculpa, Drew. Eu pedi à Mina para não te contar. Por favor, não fiques chateado com ela. Na verdade, eu fiz com que ela me prometesse com o seu dedo mindinho que não abriria a boca.

- Tudo bem. – Andrew voltou a olhar à sua volta com hesitação. – E agora o quê?

- Agora? Agora vamos a uma pizzaria ou algo assim, pois estou cheia de fome e sabes que sem comida não consigo pensar direito.

- Onde estiveste este tempo todo? – Andrew começou a caminhar ao lado de Serena, dirigindo-a para o seu carro. – Eu perguntava por ti, mas a Mina somente dizia que estavas bem.

- Fui viver para Londres e ainda passei alguns meses em Nova Iorque. Refiz a minha vida da melhor forma.

- E nessa tua vida reformada não havia lugar para velhos amigos? – Andrew fitou-a com uma pequena luz de mágoa. – Eu estava preocupado.

- Desculpa. Eu não queria falar com ninguém que me ligasse a ele. Foi tudo muito difícil.

A conversa foi fluindo naturalmente enquanto Andrew conduzia para o La Piazza. Quando o silêncio reinou no carro, ficou somente a boa sensação de ser bem-vinda. Enconstou a testa à janela do carro e viu como o trânsito ficava cada vez mais pesado. Tivera saudades daquilo. Saudades de ir até aos jardins do parque municipal de Melbourne, de ir até ao rio com Mina e de comer a sua pizza favorita no La Piazza com Andrew.

- Chegamos. – Andrew saiu e deu a volta ao carro, abrindo a porta de Serena. – Bem-vinda de volta ao La Piazza!

- Nunca encontrei uma pizzaria tão boa como aqui. – Serena suspirou como se tivesse triste. – Nem encontrei uma companhia tão boa como a que costumava ter quando vinha cá comer.

- Ora dear madame, vamos mudar isso sim? Pois estamos a ponto de comer uma bela pizza com cogumelos e frango.

- E um pouco de bacon e pimento.

- E para entrada um bom paozinho de alho com bacon e queijo derretido por cima.

- Sim. – Serena olhou ao redor vendo o movimento das pessoas e o local. – Isto por aqui não mudou muito.

- Poucas coisas mudaram. – Andrew confirmou e fixou o olhar no rosto dela e Serena não sabia se ele se referia ao lugar ou à vida. – A única diferente és mesmo tu. Rena, o que se passa? Porquê tu seres sócia da empresa?

- Drew, sinceramente, hoje não me apetece falar disso. Não te preocupes que não fazer mal à empresa ou ao teu amigo.

- Rena, não é com ele que estou preocupado mas sim contigo. Já sofreste tanto e eu não entendo o porquê de estares a fazer isto.

- Um dia quem sabe tu entenderás. Drew, posso te fazer duas perguntas?

- Claro.

- Respondes-me com sinceridade? Não precisas de ter medo de me magoar.

- Rena, estou começar a ficar nervoso.

- Ele ainda está com ela?

- Como eu não imaginei que ias perguntar isso? – Andrew suspirou e ficou calado. Aquele silêncio deu a resposta que ela imaginava ser.

- Quem é ela? – Serena notou o flash de apreensão que passou rapidamento nos olhos de Andrew antes de ele desviar a cara. – Quem é, Drew?

- Ami. – Andrew olhou directamente nos olhos dela. Serena nunca o vira tão sério e desgostoso. – Ele deixou-te para ficar com a Ami e ainda está com ela.

- Ami. – Serena olhou para o sumo de laranja que he tinham trazido e tentou absorver a revelação. – Não sei se estou mais chocada ou magoada, mas não realidade não devia de estar. Ami nunca foi minha amiga de verdade. Sei que ela estava comigo porque o facto de ser minha amiga e estar ligada à minha familia dava-lhe status mas não imaginei que pelo caminho ela roubasse o meu marido.

- Lamento.

- Não lamentes. – Serena olhou para ele e deu um pequeno sorriso. – Afinal, eu também não lamento.


	3. Oi

Oiiiii,

**SIM EU AINDA ESTOU VIVA** O/

Sei que a minha última atualização foi à quase 3-4 anos? Como o tempo passa mas a verdade é que tive uns problemas pessoais, coisas que mudaram a minha vida e que não me deixou publicar mais nada.

**SIM! EU AINDA QUERO ESCREVER**! Só que não sei se vocês ainda lêem? Eu fiquei estes anos todos afastada do fanfiction, então gostava de saber se você ainda lêem as fics? Ou será que toda gente desapareceu também?

Bom, eu gostava de saber se vale a pena continuar ou se devo deixar ficar mesmo assim. :|

Se alguém tiver vivo, deixe review ou mande mensagem, ehehe


End file.
